i saw mommy kissing santa!
by mimitrooper
Summary: ok so i was singing i saw mommy kissing santa claus in class one day dont ask and it inspired me to write this Troyella Christmas story. hope u like! happy holidays! complete


**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa!**

"Come on mommy!" 6 year old Juliana screamed as she dragged Gabriella to the center of the mall. Juliana wanted to see Santa jus like any other child at the mall would do around this time of year. They arrived to see a line of eager little boys and girls that want to sit on Santa and tell him what they want for Christmas.

"Mommy," Juliana started.

"Yes sweetie?" Gabi answered.

"Do you think that I've been a good girl this year?" Juliana asked thoughtfully as the line moved.

Gabi thought for a minute before answering. "Hmm… I don't know, honey. You did steal those cookies last weekend." Brie watched as the little girls eyes widen. "But," she continued, "You did donate 10 dollars today to the Salvation Army. So, I guess you'll be on the good list." Juliana's face brightened up as they moved along. Finally, it's Juliana's turn to sit on Santa's lap. Gabriella stood by on the side watching her, sneaking a few pictures every now and then.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas! Hello little girl, what's your name?" Santa asked.

"Juliana…" she replied shyly.

"Juliana… that's a very pretty name," Santa commented which made both Gabi and Julie smile, "and who is with you today?"

"My mommy…" she said pointing to Gabs. Santa's eyes followed to where the little girl was pointing and his eyes met up with Gabi's.

"Brie?" he wandered out loud.

Gabriella looked up from her phone and her eyes connected with the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. She knew only one person with those eyes. Gabi giggled at the sight of her boyfriend as Santa and took a picture with her camera. "Santa…" she said smirking, not wanting to blow Santa's cover.

Troy looked at her confused and then finally realized what he wearing. He looked down at Juliana and said, "So… what would you like for Christmas darling?"

Juliana smiled a big smile and said, "Well…. I want…" She began to list all the things she would like for Christmas. Once she was done she added a 'please' remembering her manners. "Oh and Santa, I did a good deed today. I gave 10 dollars to the Salad Army," she said proudly.

Santa/Troy shot Juliana a confused look. "Salad Army?" he questioned.

Luckily, Gabi was there knowing what she was talking about. "She meant Salvation Army," she corrected. Troy/Santa formed his mouth to an 'o' shape.

"Say thank you to Santa, sweetie," Gabi says as she picks up Juliana and sets her on her hip. "Thank you Santa!"

They started to walk away 'til Santa stopped them. "Wait, you forgot to take a picture." The girls turned back around and posed for a picture with Santa. As they were walking away, Santa's Elf pulled out a sign. "Sorry boys and girls, but Santa needs his milk and cookies! He'll be back soon!" the Elf said in a cheery high pitched voice, receiving a few groans and complaints in reply.

"So Julie, what do you wanna do?" Gabriella asks the little girl holding her hand.

"I'm hungry mommy," Juliana says in the cutest little voice.

Brie giggles, "Well… what do you wanna eat then?"

"Uh.. Fwench fwries!" she exclaims.

"Wendy's it is," Ella says as she holds the little girls hand. Once they got their meals, they sat down in the middle of the food court. Gabi's watching Juliana as she takes pointy ends of the French fries and sticks them on her teeth. "I'm here to suck your blood!" she exclaimed which sends Gabi laughing hysterically. Suddenly, someone comes over to their table.

"Hey Brie," the person said. Gabi turns around to see Troy standing there holding a tray with a pizza on it.

" Hey Troy," she says as she gives him a peck on the cheek. Gabi gestures to the chair next to her which Troy was glad enough to sit in.

"So… what brings you to the mall?" Troy asks, but Juliana beats Gabi to answering.

"Mommy took me to see Santa!" she exclaims.

"Oh really?" Troy says looking at his girlfriend. Brie blushes and looks away.

She turns to Juliana, " honey, you finished?" she says trying to change the subject.

"Almost!" Juliana exclaims before she finished her chicken nugget and a couple of French fries.

"Alright, let's go!" Gabi says as she takes the trays and empties it. "It was nice bumping into you Troy," she says with a smile. She picks up Juliana and rests her on her hip. They started walking towards the toy store, where she promised Julie she'll get her something.

"Brie wait up!" Troy hollers while jogging to them.

Gabi sets Juliana on her own two feet, no longer carrying her. "Jules, go in and pick out something you like. Ok?" she tells the 6 year old. Juliana nods in agreement before running toward the Barbie doll section. She turns to Troy, "Hey babe, what's up?"

Troy walks to the railing and leans on it, overlooking the main floor. Gabs followed his actions, doing the same thing. They were silent for a minute or so, before Troy spoke up. "So…mommy?" he says as he turns around and looks inside the toy store, still leaning on the rail. Gabs mimics his movement and says, "Yeah…" They were silent for a few minutes, watching Juliana run around exploring the different toys.

"Who's the father?" Troy asked straight out.

Gabriella turns to him with puzzled expression. "What?" she asked in a shock sharp tone, "Oh… you thought…" she trailed off and started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he stood up straight with a hint of hurt in his voice.

After a couple of minutes of laughing, Gabi straightened up and sighed. "That. Was. Hilarious," she said, punctuating every word. Troy looked at her puzzled, what did he say that was hilarious?

Gabi saw this and gracefully brushed her hand against his cheek while saying, "Aww Troy-boo." She lightly kissed him on the lips. "Juliana's my cousin!" she exclaimed lightly pushing him away from her. Troy looked down blushing, embarrassed that he thought his girlfriend has a daughter.

"Oh! Then why does she call you mommy?" Troy wandered out loud, again.

Gabi giggled before answering. "Because…ever since she was born, I would watch her, you know babysit her because her mother works late or is out of town a lot. And since I was always around her, she would call me mommy. She knows I'm not her mother, but it's jus a habit…a nickname of some sort."

"Oh…" was all Troy could say. "And I'm sorry... I thought she was actually your daughter, sorry… again."

Brie giggled at how her boyfriend was apologizing to her. She understood, a lot of people don't ask her about Juliana, they jus think she's her daughter.

"Mommy!!!" Juliana screamed as she ran towards the couple.

"Yea sweetie?" Gabi said.

"I found THE perfect dolly!" Juliana exclaims.

"Ok honey, I'll be right there," Brie says, "I gotta go. Call me later?"

Troy chuckles and says, "I'll come with you."

"But what about Santa?" Gabi questions as they walked into the store, their fingers laced with each others.

"Oh, I only work mornings. Then there's a Santa that works afternoons, and one works 'til closing," Troy says knowingly.

Juliana ran towards them clutching a doll. "I want this one mommy… please…" she says, giving an adorable puppy face.

"Ok honey buns. Let's go pay for it," Ella says as Julie walks ahead of them. While waiting in the longest line ever, Gabriella spots a Santa hat and beard and puts it on Troy. She giggled as he poses and took a picture with her sidekick. "Beautiful!" she exclaims. Troy pulls her towards him and kisses her passionately on the lips.

"I saw mommy kissing…Santa Claus…underneath the mistletoe last night," Juliana sang. Troy and Gabi immediately broke apart and looked up to see themselves directly under mistletoe. They laughed and pulled Juliana towards them and kissed her on both cheeks. She squealed in delight and giggled, "Everybody saw mommy and Santa kissing me!"


End file.
